Digimon legends
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: a self insert me and a friend as digidistend characters during the og series abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Josh. I'm 13 on the heavier side with red curly hair and this is my close friend Marcus he is a tall and skinny kid with straight blond hair me and him are at a summer camp in japan that we just moved to we are sharing a cabin with 7 others

Tai was the first of the other campers he had brown spiky hair wore a blue shirt and cargo shorts he had a pair of goggles he was hot headed and sometimes a bit self-absorbed.

Then was Matt he was the "cool kid" he wore a green shirt and blue jeans his brother TK was there too visiting for the summer he wore a green hat with a blue gem thing in the center and a green sweater as well as cargo shorts .

Sora was next she had reddish brown hair and wore a yellow tank top blue jeans and red gloves she was a nice person and seemed very caring.

Mimi was next the classic spoiled rich girl that was at least nice to others she had brown hair and wore an all pink dress and a cowboy hat she wore a pair of white and brown boots as well as brown gloves

Izzy was a nice guy he reminded Lincoln a lot of his sister Lisa and wore an orange shirt with green cargo pants as well as yellow gloves.

The last of the group was Joe was an ok guy but me and both agreed he was a coward and needed to grow a thicker skin he had a navy blue hair and glasses he wore a white shirt with grey shorts

"Hey guys the storm has stopped," Tai said throwing the door open

"Well the canoe races are canceled," I said stepping out of the cabin.

"Then let's have toboggan races instead," Tai said jumping out the door.

"I'm going to build the biggest snowman," TK said running out into the snow.

"Hey TK, be careful, slow down," Matt said chasing his little brother.

"Burr it is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket," Sora said stepping out.

"I was afraid I would get a summer cold, but this is way worse," Joe said as Mimi walked up behind him.

"Wow why didn't I pack my fluffy white snow boots," Mimi said running into the snow.  
As Marcus stepped out he heard Izzy mumble something about his computer then noticed the lights in the sky and they looked amazing he got lost in the colors. Then he noticed a green whole open up in the sky and Tai pointed it out. And 9 red orbs fell out of the whole and landed around them.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora asked the group.

"We're still here," Matt answered.

"That was scary," Mimi added.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"Meteors," Izzy said crawling up to where one of the things had landed.

Then the things started to glow and rise up from the ground.

"Ok so it's not meteors," Izzy corrected himself as one of the little machines landed in everyone's hand.

"What the fuck are these things?" I said getting an odd looks from the others (1)

"My guess is some kind of minicher remote digital apparats,' Izzy expand

"What?" I asked again.

"A small remote for something," Marc explained since he was fluent in techno babble.

As he said that a wave grew from the lake.

"Serfs up," Tai said as the water swallowed the group up knocking them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX IN THE DIGITAL WORLD XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up I saw a small white fox curled up on my chest sleeping and I didn't move as it was just too damn adorable then I heard a rustle for the bushes to my left and saw Marc step out of them waking up the fox but it stayed on my chest just looking up and then curling up lower on my lap so I set up and started petting the fox and it started to purr. I held it as I stood up and put it on my shoulder now seeing it was a male then I heard more rustling and saw Tai and Izzy running past either holding of caring weird little creatures.

Then I saw a giant red beetle fly at me and I did the thing any self-respecting Canadian would do I screamed every swear I knew running as fast as I could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here is a self-insert for me and gamelover41592.

1\. so since he is based off me he is a Canadian so he will be speaking a real Canadian accent meaning a LOT of swearing.


	2. Chapter 2

As we ran I heard the pink blob say to follow him so I did.

"For having 2 long legs you boys are awfully slow," the blob said as we ran.

I was a bit behind them so I didn't hear what the blob said before he jumped into a tree but I followed their example and ran into the tree. Inside the tree was coated in metal.

"What kind of tree is this," Izzy asked.

"It's a hiding tree silly, "the blob spoke.

I heard the roar from the bug.

"Shut it that bugs coming back around," I said and they did as they were told.

"All clear no need to hide anymore," Sora said on the other side.

I stepped out and smiled at her.

"Man am I glad to see you," I said the smile growing

"Same to you," she smiled back.

A pink reddish looking thing stepped out of the bushes.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora," it said.

"Well it's nice to meet you too now what's your name," I said to the pink radish.

"I'm yokomon Sir," the now named Yokomon told them.

After that I heard a rumble in the bushes and turned to see a white I don't know what with bunny ears.

"Man these things are coming out of the woodwork," I commented.

After I heard TK's voice call out for Tokomon that I assumed was the rabbit things name.

TK came out of the forest followed by his older brother who had an orange ball with a knife on his head

"So mat you have one of those things to what's its name," I asked

"Tsunomon is my name it's a pleasure to meet you," he blushed as he introduced himself.

As some of the others chuckled I heard Joe's scream and saw him running towards us with a seal thing with what looked like fire coming off his head.

"Help me this thing this thing it won't leave me alone," he yelled.

"Oh man up we all have one following us and yours isn't even that scary look at Tsunomon it looks like he could cut your hand off with little trouble, sorry little buddy joe here is a cowered what's your name," I once more spoke up.

"The name Bukamon and it's nice to meet you all," the seal like critter spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet you as well," I greeted starting to think me and Sora were the only ones with manners.

"So what are you guys," Izzy asked.

"We're Digimon Digital monsters," they all spoke at once.

"Digimon?" we all asked at once.

We all introduced ourselves till I noticed something,"

"Where are Mimi and Mark," I asked only to be answered by a yell from Mimi.

We ran towards her only to see the giant beetle form earlier chasing her and what looked like a leaf on legs so we ran but when Mimi fell I grabbed her and the Plant thing.

As we ran I heard Mimi call me a hero and blushed just a bit. We kept running till we came to a ledge.

"Great did anyone bring a helicopter?" I heard Matt say.

Tai walked to the ledge and told us that we needed another way around but then the beetle flew past again and I pushed Tai out of the way. The beetle turned in air and came back to me only for the fox to jump off my shoulder and shot lightning out of hits maw but it got knocked aside by the bug so the other Digimon jumped at it as well knocking him off course. I saw the Fox come close to falling off the cliff so I jumped to save him and just caught him. I looked back to see the other Digimon hurt and the others getting close to them but then that damned bug got back up and charged us but in my anger I ran to meet him and I will admit that was stupid as my head still hurts from being knocked out I don't know the exact details of what happened next but apparently the Digimon stepped up to defend us and evolved to be strong enough to fight off that bug when I woke up we were on a beach with some phone booths on it but that story is for next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here is a self-insert for me and gamelover41592


End file.
